rdr_the_greatest_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Aria (No last name)
A female Pirate with devil fruit powers of wind control. Has relatively low morals and loves a good fight especially ones where she has a hugely unfair advantage. Has slightly more than average strength and does whatever it takes to win. ''Race: ''Human ''Class: ''Pirate ''Alignment: ''Chaotic Neutral Description About 5'5", 120 lbs., Long straight sandy blond hair, lean muscled build, tan (from sailing), Bright sky blue eyes. Wears Long Pants, Knee length boots, a billowy white tunic (when it's clean) and a long bright blue vest. Devil Fruit Powers Holds power over Air with such abilities as: * Flying/hovering * Air Scythe (A Slash of highly pressureed air goes streaming from her hands) * Suffocation (Takes all air from an area * Scythe Cyclone (A cyclone of air appears with slashes coming off it) * Quick escape (Is launched into the air) Backstory After her parents died when she was 4, she was taken in by the court of rouge on the island, raised as a street urchin and constantly thieving, she looked up to pirates and the symbol of anarchy they represent. The island was also home to a navy who treated the poor like trash and charged impossibly large taxes. When she was eight she contrived a plot to bring down the local navy by showing what they were to the king of the island. She snuck into the navy commander's office only to find a strange fruit on the desk. Blue, apple-like and covered in white swirls it looked bizarre. Curious and near starving with hunger she scarfed down the fruit, only to find that the Commander had come into the room while she was eaten. He wasn't alone. Flanking him were 10 men each of them more muscled then the last. Chillingly he said "I do believe you have something of mine." Looking around in a panic she threw out her arms in front of her. She was shocked when twin arcs of air followed the path her arms had taken, cutting the nearest goon in half. In mild shock at what had just happened, the powers, not the dead man (The Court of Rouge was no stranger to death) she was quickly apprehended by the other 9 men. The commander turned away from her, saying over his shoulder, "throw her in the deepest, darkest cell you can find. Aria was led down to the dungeon, Staying there for a year until she perfected her power enough to escape. She eventually made it back to the court only to be shunned by her peers for her strangeness, no one could trust a girl who spent a year in the navy's company. Determined to prove herself, that night she flew up to the Commander's bedroom and cut his throat. After proving herself she was let back into the court only to be ambushed. Not wanting to kill the people she had grown up with she flew as high and far as she could. After 3 days of flying nonstop, exhaustion overtook her, she woke up 50 ft. from the ground and falling fast. She quickly caught herself only for her power to falter and fall the last 18 feet into the forest below. She raised her head from the ground only to see a man standing over her. Panicking, she cut him in half only for him to reform. A girl, one of the 5 other companions came up laughing and patting her on the back "We're friends now!" she said. And Aria smiled a cheshire cat grin back. Personality * Cocky * Brazen * Crazy like a fox * Daring * Cunning * Very low level of patience * Greedy * Will pick up anything Shiny * Doesn't trust anyone * Hates to leave * Has no problems with killing strangers/ acquaintances * Has no problem with killing friends * Has no problems with killing enemies * Good singing Voice Category:Player Characters Category:Characters